I don't like it I love it
by FluffyBechloe
Summary: All of the Bella's are now working at their dream jobs, while still keeping in touch with eachother. They got an one year long vacation to Barden, when they all met again. Will Beca and Chloe get along well again, after all of the changes that happened during the 4 years without seeing each other? This vacation could ruin everything, or be the best thing of their lives.
1. I - The vacation

It was the middle of the summer, on a very sunny Friday. Beca finally finished a song about her feelings about the years that she was at Barden, and she has been working on it for some weeks already. She wanted to get home and tell of the Bella's that she finally finished it. Beca was walking down the streets of Los Angeles when she received a text on the Bella's group chat:

[18:33] _Fav Ginger: Girls, I booked a flight for each one of you to Atlanta. I already spoke with the Barden's headmaster and they could let us stay during this year in the old Bella's house, cause the new Bella's are staying in a new one._

Once she read that text she was really excited to see Chloe again after all these years that they couldn't meet because of their jobs. She really feels a strong bond with Chloe and it seems like she can't think of anything else but her. Of course she wants to see all of the other Bella's too, but Chloe is the main reason she actually would want to get away from her dream for one year. But then , the truth came into her head. She couldn't get a one year long vacation, because her label wants her in Los Angeles, so she responded:

[18:35] _Beca: But Clo , I can't get a vacation for one year?!I need to go to events and wherever the label is making me go. I would have loved to come, but I can't for the entire year._

[18:36] _Aubrey: I can't come either, my camp needs me here._

[18:40] _Fav Ginger: Oh, don't you worry about that. I already got that settled down. I spoke with all of your bosses. We just need to make a good image when paparazzi see us. We will need to have a concert every Monday and Friday and then we can stay together. So see you tomorrow! I'll send you the tickets!_

Beca was really surprised about how much effort Chloe put into this, but she couldn't say that she didn't like it. She didn't have enough time to think about it cause immediately she got a link to the plane ticket from Chloe, with the message:

[18:41] _Fav Ginger: Becs, I really look forward to spending one year with you again!_

While she read that she got a smirk forming on her face, remembering all of the good times that they had together.

[18:42] _Beca: Me too! I really missed all of the Bella's!_

[18:43] _Fav Ginger: Oh, totes! But I actually was talking just about you.._

Once she read that, her heart started beating faster. She couldn't think about a good response so she shut her phone and continued walking down the street.

Beca unlocked the door, entered the house and jumped on the couch. She decided to finally open her phone again and she was getting so much messages that she couldn't read them from the notifications screen. She had over 100 messages from the Bella's group chat, 2 from Chloe and 2 from Aubrey. She got some missed calls too, from Chloe and Aubrey.

[19:40] _Fav Ginger: Beca, why aren't you answering to my message? Did I say something wrong?_

[19:45] _Fav Ginger: Please, answer the phone. Where are you?_

She couldn't keep but smile when she saw how worried the redhead was for her. Then she opened the ones from Aubrey:

[19:42] _Aubrey: BECA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? CHLOE IS CRYING OVER THE PHONE AND SHE JUST TOLD ME THAT IT WAS BECAUSE OF YOU!? WHY?_

[19:43] _Aubrey: Sorry, what happened? It must be something bad if she reacted like this._

The smile faded away when she heard that Chloe cried because of her. Because she didn't answer her message. She immediately called the redhead, wanting to explain what happened.

* * *

 _~ On the phone ~_

 _Fav Ginger_ _: Finally! What happened?! Why didn't you answer my messages? Why didn't you call? Did something bad happened? Where are you?_

Beca could tell that she cried just from her voice, so she just spilled the truth out.

 _Beca: Woww, slow down ginger. Nothing happened, I'm fine. I just couldn't think about how to answer your message so I just shut my phone. It's ok._

 _Fav Ginger_ _: Oh, why didn't you know how to answer?_

Beca ignored the question and wanted to get Chloe to tell her what she wanted.

 _Beca: So that's why you cried? Cause I couldn't answer some god damn message?_

 _Fav Ginger_ _: How.. how did you know that I cried?_

 _Beca: Aubrey. She was angry at me for making you cry. But answer my question. Did you cry just because of that?_

 _Fav Ginger: No.._

She wasn't surprised when Chloe said no, but she still didn't get her to say the reason of her shedding tears because of her.

 _Fav Ginger: Then why?_

 _Fav Ginger: I.. I can't tell you. We'll talk about it on our one year long vacation. Bye._

 _Beca: OK, but be sure that I won't forget about this._

* * *

 _~ End of the phone call ~_

The plane had finally landed and Beca was looking for Stacie to come pick her up from the airport. As always , Stacie was running late, so Beca decided to call her , when two hands were put in front of her eyes. She asked _"Stacie?"_. The person didn't say anything but instead moved around her until she was in front of the short woman. _"What are you doing? I really think you are one of the Bella's cause I smell women perfume."_. Then the woman dragged her onto one of the seats nearby, and jumped on Beca's lap. The mysterious woman kissed Beca's cheeks unexpectedly very near the lips, which gave Beca a shiver through her spine. Then the mysterious woman took her hands from Beca's eyes. _"You could have greeted me more gently, you know?". "Yes, but I know that you liked it!"_ she said with a grin. _"I didn't like it. I loved it."_


	2. II - Chloe's Feelings

" _You could have greeted me more gently, you know?". "Yes, but I know that you liked it!"_ she said with a grin. _"I didn't like it. I loved it."_

Beca was trying to be serious about what she just said. She noticed that a smirk was forming on Chloe's face, and burst out laughing. Immediately, Chloe's smirk transformed into a sad look. _"Is something wrong? We can talk in the car if you want."_ Beca asked as soon as she saw Chloe's look. _"No. We are going to talk about this when we we'll talk about the other.. "_ Chloe sighed before continuing _"stuff.."_. Beca just nodded ,grabbed her suitcase and went straight to the car with Chloe in front of her.

As soon as they got to the University and got out of the car they got welcomed by the headmaster. He gave them the keys for all of the Bella's and wished them to have a great vacation. Chloe gave Beca one of the keys, and put the others in her purse, then she grabbed Beca's hand and dragged her to the house, without saying anything. Beca was surprised, but thought Chloe must have something planned.

When they got in the house, Chloe locked the door after them , jumped on the couch and patted the seat next to her to get Beca to sit there. Beca did as she was told, curious about what Chloe wants to tell her. Chloe grabbed her hands and whispered _"I.."._ The ginger sighed , took a long pause. Beca thought it was going to be a very bad thing, so didn't put much pressure on her. So Chloe continued _"I got back together with Chicago"_. _"But Chlo, that's great! Why do you look so sad about it?""I thought.. no, never mind"._ Beca didn't get what she meant, but while she was thinking about it she heard a car horn from outside. _"I think we should go and help them with the luggage"_ said Beca. _"Yeah, let's go."._ Beca saw that Chloe was angry at her for not understanding what she meant, but decided to leave it as it was, not wanting to pursue the brunette any longer.

They helped the other girls get their luggage in the house. Aubrey made Beca walk a little slower so she can talk with her. _"Did you talk with Chloe about.. that?"_ Beca's face immediately put on a frown. _"That? She just told me about Chicago and her. I'm happy for them."._ Beca noticed that her answer wasn't the one that Aubrey wanted, because she immediately frowned, so she asked _"Did I say something wrong?"._ Aubrey hesitated a little before answering _"Umm.. No, I was just thinking about something"._ It was obvious that Aubrey knew something that she didn't, but Beca didn't want to start a fight with Aubrey after all of the years they haven't got to meet again, so decided to just say _"Yes."_.

It was 1 AM and Chloe was in her bedroom from the Bella's house at Barden. She was laying in bed on her phone, when she heard two loud knocks on the door. She was wondering who could want to talk at this hour, when she only wanted to lay in bed and think about _Beca.._ No, sorry, _Beca's new setlist._ Yeah, _Beca's new setlist_. Getting too caught up in toughts, she zoned out for a bit and didn't realize that the one who was knocking on her door entered in her bedroom, and now was standing in front of her. As soon as Aubrey cleared her throat, Chloe started talking _"Hey Bree. What are you doing here this late? Aren't you the one who always put us to sleep at 10 PM because we had a show in two weeks?"._ Aubrey gave Chloe her well known look , so the redhead understood she wanted to talk about something serious, so she waited for Aubrey to tell her what was so urgent that she needed to bust into her bedroom at 1 AM. Aubrey then sat on Chloe's bed, and began talking after what felt like an eternity. _"Why didn't you tell her?"_ she said with a dissapointed and sad look on her face. Chloe immediately realized what she meant.

 _"Yes, yes, I will tell her in the first day of our trip. I promise" Chloe told her best friend on the phone, but inside she didn't want to tell the short brunette just yet because she was scared of losing her hard-built friendship with her if she didn't feel the same. But , on the other hand, she knew that if the short brunette felt the same, which sounded impossible to Chloe, they could go on their first date which Chloe would be sure that it will be perfect, at a fancy restaurant which Chloe would take Beca to , when Beca's favourite singer was singing live a song that was perfectly describing her feelings towards Beca. And at the end of the evening they would drive to Beca's favourite place, on a hill which all of the Atlanta can be seen from. She would have everything planned, she even would bring a blanket that she could put on them while they were watching the beautiful lights of Atlanta slowly , one by one, turn off, and when the last one would turn off , she would turn her face in Beca's direction, and seeing that Beca was already looking at her, she would look deeply into her best friend's eyes, wondering if she felt butterflies in her stomach too. And without realizing, they would both lean forward, slowly closing their eyes as their lips would touch and.. "CHLOE! Are you still on the phone?" Aubrey shouted which made Chloe realize that she was only daydreaming "Yeah, sorry. What did you say?". Aubrey sighed, but continued talking "I know you was thinking of her. Can you at least pay a little attention to your best friend too? You know, my dad once said that .." "I get it, I get it. Now can you repeat what you were saying before I zoned out?" Chloe said, visibly bored of all of Aubrey's talk about her dad, even if she knew how important he was for her. "I was telling you that I will always be by your side if anything goes either wrong or right. I don't want to see my best friend get hurt." Aubrey's tone made it clear that she was serious, and the redhead appreciated that her best friend wanted to take care of her. "I know, Bree. I appreciate it, a lot."_

 _"I don't know, I just.. can't."_ Chloe said after taking a moment thinking about it. _"I know that it's hard, but why did you instead told her you got back with Chicago ? We both know it isn't the truth.". "Wait, what? How did you know that I told her that?"_ Chloe asked confused, wondering if her best friend has superpowers. _"Beca told me. I asked her if you guys have talked about_ _that_ _. And she told me this and that she was happy for you."_ Chloe was clearly dissapointed that Beca was happy for them, because that meant she didn't have feelings for her. _"Okay. Thanks for telling me this.. I need to rethink if I will tell her or not."_ Chloe finally said, even though she knew that if she would finally decide to tell her, she couldn't cause she was too scared of what would happen next. She actually doesn't like Beca, she loves Beca.


End file.
